The Random Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow: 1
by Captain Jinx Rummy
Summary: This is one of a series I'm doing. This one is about how Jack got his brand. Complete!
1. young Jack on the Black Pearl

Hello there. This will be the first of a series I came up with entitled: 'The Random Adventures Of Captain Jack Sparrow'. It will be random stories I think of that will include Jack. (In case the title wasn't enough) Enjoy!  
  
As usual, I do not own any characters, or anything else from POTC. ... Though I would like to. *Sad expression on face*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'How Jack got his brand'  
  
"Hey, Jack!" Yelled a grizzled looking pirate captain. "We're going into town tonight on a raid. You want to come on this one?"  
  
"Really?!" A young Jack asked enthusiastically. He wasn't a day older than 16. Today was his birthday, and his captain decided it was high time Jack went on a raid.  
  
The captain was a tall man, and a hansom one for being 55. He had on a red frock, probably from being in the British military. He had grey hair that was pulled back with a rag and a long, grey beard. His name was Captain Long Fox. The 'fox' came later in his pirating career from his bushy, silvery beard. Capt. Long took Jack in after Jack's father, Edward Long, was killed by natives on an island he was exploring. The other crewmembers resented Jack because they figured that Capt. Long favored Him over the crew. This wasn't true of course. Capt. Long was an excellent captain. Capt. Long was Jack's uncle. Jack came from a long line of pirates, so he always wanted to make a name for himself.  
  
Capt. Long walked over to Jack and rubbed his head vigorously. "Course, Jack! It's your birthday after all! No sense in staying on the ship all day doing chores."  
  
Jack looked up at him and smiled happily. With that, they headed ashore to sack the unsuspecting town. The sun had just set as they came into the town. They split up at the captain's command, Jack alongside his uncle.  
  
"Come on, Jack! Let's find the rum!" He said with a booming laugh.  
  
Jack followed his uncle as they ran into a pub. Captain Long raised his pistol to the crowd in the pub and directed Jack to grab the rum and put it in the sack he brought. All was going well, and Jack couldn't wait to taste that rum. Jack had his back turned to the crowd and his uncle as he greedily filled up the bag.  
  
"Come on Jack!" Captain Long shouted at Jack with a smile. "Ye've got enough for the whole crew. Let's go!" He made a hand gesture towards the door.  
  
"Just let me get that one up there!" Jack said as he reached for one of the older bottles.  
  
Suddenly Jack heard a shot from behind him. 'Poor sod.' Jack thought to himself. He thought one of the bar patrons decided to be a hero and got himself shot. He turned around as he stuffed that last bottle in his bag. He looked around for a few seconds and wondered where his uncle went. 'Surely he didn't abandon me!' He thought. All the people in the crowd were staring at him. Then he looked to the floor. Capt. Long had been the one who was shot. He lay there dead at Jack's feet. Jack dropped the bag of rum bottles. They crashed to the floor and the bag became soaked with the rum immediately. Jack just stood there for a moment in disbelief. Finally, he dropped to the ground and clutched his dead uncle's chest.  
  
"Noo!!" He sobbed. Then Jack felt a blow to his forehead. He saw blackness and slowly saw the room tilt sideways. Then he collapsed next to his uncle.  
  
He awoke in a cell. His first thoughts as he came to were where he was and he remembered his uncle. There were three other men in the cell with him from Captain Long's crew.  
  
"Sorry, Jack." One of the pirates said.  
  
Jack rubbed his head and wondered what had exactly happened. "What... how... " He began.  
  
"We got caught, mate." Said another unhappily. "Ye been out for the whole morning."  
  
"It's all my fault." Jack muttered to himself. "If I hadn't gone for that last bottle, my uncle would be alive. 


	2. Jack gets caught

Ahoy, back again, swash-swash, buckle-buckle.  
  
Don't own anything  
  
On with the random show  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
All of the pirates, including Jack, just sat there looking at one another. They knew that their fates were sealed. What could they do?  
  
Just then, a man from the East India Trading Company walked into the room. "Ye've all got 'til dawn. So, ya best start prayin'."  
  
Next day:  
  
As the sun started to come up, all of the captives started to agonize over the events to come. The three older pirates looked at Jack with sorrowful looks. He was a boy after all. Jack could feel their looks. He started to accept what he was trying to deny since he got to that prison. That made him start to tremble.  
  
Morning arrived to quickly to them. A man in a black frock came into the jail with a book under his arm and two guards trailing behind him. "Last rights?" He asked. The pirates looked at one another and nodded. The man went through their last rights and proceeded to unlock the cell door. They marched the pirates down a hall and to bench near an open door. The pirates could hear the faint sound of a crowd outside. One of the guards started up a fire in a stove across from them.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the pirate seated on the bench nearest the door was escorted out by another guard. The first guard poked at the fire in the stove. The crowd outside cheered after a few minutes went by. The second guard escorted out the next pirate. A few minutes went by and the crowd cheered again. The same happened for the third pirate and Jack was left sitting on the bench alone. The man with the black frock came in the doorway.  
  
"Get him ready." He said.  
  
Jack's heart started to pound. He felt tears forming in his eyes. The man in the black frock left and came back with the other guard. They came towards Jack. He started to panic. The guard that was in charge of the stove came towards them with some sort of long iron that was in the fire. One guard grabbed Jack and lay him down on the bench. He held Jack's head.  
  
"If you move, we can always string you up too, lad."  
  
Jack felt almost a sense of relief at the fact he wasn't going to be killed and only branded. The first guard came closer to Jack and aimed the instrument at his forehead. The end of it was bright orange and he could feel the heat of it from inches away. Jack braced himself and clenched his teeth. His eyes got wider as he watched the thing get closer. Then Jack could feel the searing hot metal burning his skin. He couldn't help but squirm as the branding iron scorched him. He began to smell burning flesh and he let out a scream. The pain was unbearable. What only took a few seconds felt like an hour. Jack could hear the iron peel off of his forehead as it was pulled back.  
  
"There. All finished. That 'P' will be with you the rest of your God-given life. Hopefully, it will convince you to repent your ways and leave piracy. Now, leave, my son."  
  
Jack was bewildered. They let him go and he wasn't sure why. 'Seeing this brand won't make other pirates repent.' Thought Jack. 'I'm just going to bloody cover it up.'  
  
His head throbbed. His uncle was dead. He had no ship and no way of getting home. Jack left the Trading Company's Jail in search of a ship to join. What misfortune Jack had befell. His money was confiscated and he was hungry. Jack headed down into town hoping to change his luck around somehow. He passed by a cart with fabrics for sale and luckily the merchant was busy selling to someone else. He snatched a red scarf off of the cart and kept walking. He tied it around the wound on his forehead and flinched. Just then, he spotted a member of his uncle's crew. The pirate went into a pub and Jack followed. Jack made sure that it wasn't the same one from earlier.  
  
"Isaac?" Jack said to the man.  
  
He turned around and looked surprised. "Jack? How'd you escape?"  
  
"I didn't. They branded me." Jack said pointing to his bandana.  
  
"You're lucky. Ya know that, Jack?" Said Isaac.  
  
Isaac let Jack join his crew and they set sail that day. Isaac was the first mate on Captain Long's crew. He gathered up what was left of the original crew and took Capt. Long's ship. They looted and pillaged towns for a few years until disaster struck again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know what most of you are thinking. "But..but.. Jack's brand is on his arm!!! How could you make such a drastic mistake????"  
  
Well, I'll tell you. Most pirates that got branded were branded on their forehead. This seemed the obvious thing to do because they wanted everyone to know you were a pirate. It would seem silly to put it on a place that you could cover up easily. But, in some rare cases, if you were lucky, you could get a brand on your arm or wherever.  
  
Enjoy the brief history lesson?  
  
I'm getting to the part where Jack gets the brand on his arm, so tune in next chapter. ***************  
  
To nothing2510: Thanks for the review. The part where I put that Jack's dad was Edward Long, I put below that that Jack wanted to make a name for himself. By that, I meant it literally. Sorry about the confusion, I do that ( 


	3. Jack's second brand

Wow, I'm kind of amazed at the response to my random story. Yar!  
  
I own nothing. *Hangs head in shame*  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The sound of a canon being fired was heard and then a splash in the water near the ship. All of Isaac's crew turned to see where it came from. Their eyes were met with a British flag.  
  
"That be a warning shot! Get rid of any useless swag! Pots and pans! Chains, anything! Shouted Isaac.  
  
"Where the blazes did they come from?!" Isaac yelled at the lookout.  
  
The lookout was sleeping in the crow's nest when they were attacked. He could only look down at his captain with sheer terror. Even if they made it out of this one alive, he would surely be flogged.  
  
"Captain!" Jack yelled as he ran up to Isaac. "The canons are ready. What are your orders?"  
  
The captain steered the ship so that their starboard side met the on-coming ship. "Fire!" He shouted with all of his might.  
  
It was no use. The ship that approached was entirely faster than theirs. Isaac's crew barely had time to fire one round of cannonballs. They were boarded and a bloody battle ensued. Half of the pirate crew was lying on the deck in pools of blood. There were just too many of the soldiers.  
  
Jack put up a valiant fight himself, alongside Isaac. They were back to back when Jack felt something sharp stick his back. He pulled away and turned around to see Isaac had been run through by the captain of the British ship. Jack was immediately grabbed and put in some nines.  
  
He was thrown in the brig with a handful of his crewmembers. He tried to reach around to his back to see how bad his wound was, but his hands were locked together. He felt the back of his shirt was wet and hoped for the best.  
  
A week later, they were in St. Vincent and to be hung that morning. It was night out when they got to the jail, so they didn't have long to sit and wait. The handful of pirates were locked in their cell and left in the dark. Besides Jack, the others in the cell with him were: the lookout, Isaac's daughter, and one of the artillery men's son. All of them were under twenty years old. They didn't speak at all until morning.  
  
At dawn, a man dressed in important military clothing came into the jail. Possibly a commodore. He looked down at the young pirates. They were all sitting with their heads down and a pitiful expression on each of their faces. The commodore walked passed the cell and around a corner. He called in two of his men and the three of them came back to the cell door. The four young pirates looked up at them with scared looks. The commodore made a gesture to open the cell and grab Jack. They did, and pulled him out.  
  
They took Jack around the corner and sat him in a chair. There was a caldron in front of him and a table to his right. One man held Jack's left arm. The other man held his right arm down onto the table. The commodore walked over to the caldron and pulled out a branding iron. Remembering last time, Jack braced himself. He was still beyond happy that he wasn't going to be hung. The commodore lifted Jack's sleeve and pressed the hot iron to his flesh. It hissed, and the commodore removed it. Jack scrunched his face at the smell of the burnt hair. The men lifted Jack out of the chair and the commodore approached him.  
  
"I hope I never have to see you again." The commodore said flatly.  
  
Jack was being escorted out, but he turned and asked: "What about them?"  
  
The commodore simply replied: "They will be branded too. It would be a shame to hang those so young, don't you think?"  
  
Relieved, Jack walked passed the cell and looked at them one last time. He waited outside the jail for the others. One by one, they came out and Jack greeted them happily. Not so much that lookout though. They stuck together for a little while longer after that. Eventually they parted ways and joined other pirate crews.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thank you again to all of my reviewers!  
  
JeanieBeanie33, meowface, Savvy TBird, Brizy, Goddess of Tourniquet, elven- fae, Phantom  
  
Thanks to Brizy for the good idea! I'll start on that one next. Cheers!  
  
Thanks to Savvy TBird, I'll have to get started on that one as well!  
  
I love your brilliant suggestions. Feel free to add more:)  
  
That's the end of The Random Adventures of Jack Sparrow: How He Got His Brand.  
  
Look for my next one! 


End file.
